Malas Decisiones
by Judizef Blu Spix Macaw
Summary: En la Vida de Tiago con sus hermanas, él siempre habia buscado muchas cosas extremas y de aventurarse, pero Carla piensa que Tiago ya esta muy grande para seguir con eso, asi q decide invitarlo a una fiesta no muy lejos de la tribu, en la fiesta Tiago conocera a Diana, una guacamaya escarlata de su misma edad, de la que Tiago termina enamorandose, sin saber el secreto que guardaba
1. Chapter 1

Buen día a todos, bueno hoy les comparto el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic MALAS DECISIONES, espero que sea de su agrado.

-Era una tarde en la Selva del Amazonas, todas las aves hacían su rutina diaria, todo marchaba normal, en una parte del Amazonas, se encontraba Carla en el nido descansando ya que saldría esa noche cuando en eso de arriba le cae un gran chorro de Agua.

Pero ¿qué?, ¡TIAGOOOO!-Gritó Carla muy enojada, en eso Tiago va con Carla riéndose sin parar.

Jajajajajaja, esta sí que me salió bien-Dijo Tiago sin parar de reírse.

En verdad ya estás muy grande y sigues haciendo esto-Dijo Carla aún molesta

Jajajaja bueno ya , es que es gracioso-Dijo Tiago tratando de calmarse

Tiago en serio ya mejor deja de molestar, que tengo que salir más tarde-Dijo Carla algo seria

Pero, ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Tiago algo curioso.

No te importa Tiago, ahora mejor ve a hacer otra cosa, y déjame en paz-Dijo Carla algo molesta

Jajajaja, bueno ya me voy-Dijo Tiago riéndose y en eso sale del nido dejando sola a Carla.

-Tiago sale del nido, y se dirige al lago para encontrarse con sus amigos; pasaron las horas y se hizo de noche en el Amazonas, en esos momentos, Carla ya se preparaba para salir.

Bueno, hoy será una gran noche, qué bueno que me hablaron sobre este evento-Se dijo Carla emocionada por ir, cuando en eso se encuentra con Tiago quien estaba sentado en la entrada del nido.

Carla, en serio, ¿A dónde vas a ir?-Preguntó Tiago aún con curiosidad.

Tiago sabes, tal vez te lo diga cuando regrese, pero ya deja de hacer preguntas-Dijo Carla algo incomodada y en eso sale volando.

-Mientras tanto no tan lejos de la Tribu de guacamayos spix, en el lado de los guacamayos escarlata, estaban 2 guacamayos jóvenes, una hembra y un macho.

Diana, sabes, ya no sé qué hacer, he hecho de todo por ti para ayudarte pero, a cada uno de mis amigos que te presente, no sé qué pasa, que ninguno de ellos te caía bien, Diana yo estoy tratando de buscar a alguien para ti, alguien que te demuestre amor, que esté contigo siempre y te acepte-Dijo Luck

Luck, lo sé, pero , ¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo?-Preguntó Diana algo triste

Diana, ya te había explicado eso, yo soy muy mayor para ti, mira, tú eres aún muy joven, yo quiero que tu tengas a alguien que te ame por cómo eres, pero yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte Diana-Dijo Luck

Si, lo se Luck-Dijo Diana bajando su cabeza algo triste, en eso Luck con una de sus alas levanta su cabeza e intenta animarla.

Diana, yo estoy seguro que podrás encontrar a alguien que quiera estar contigo, y sabes que yo te ayudaré a que lo encuentres-Dijo Luck

Si lo se Luck, muchas gracias Luck, no sé que haría sin ti-Dijo Diana y en eso ambos terminan abrazándose.

Yo siempre te ayudaré Diana-Dijo Luck

En verdad Luck, gracias por todo, tú fuiste la única persona que siempre me ayudo incluso cuando mi familia me dio la espalda en todo-Dijo Diana

-Pasó la noche y los dos guacamayos se fueron a sus nidos, aunque Diana seguía triste pues ella ya sabía algo que Luck no le había contado, él ya tenía pareja, Diana estaba muy agradecida por lo que él hacía por ella, pero para ella lo que más quería es que él la acepte, Diana se había enamorado de Luck, puesto a que en su vida nadie antes la había apoyado tanto como él lo hizo, ni si quiera su propia familia. Pero Luck siempre creía que ella era muy joven para estar con él, lo que ponía a Diana muy triste pues ella hacía varias cosas para enamorar a Luck pero nunca resultaba, y ahora sabía que jamás estaría con él pues Luck ya había conseguido pareja.

6 horas después

-Amanecía ya en la selva del Amazonas y Tiago se había levantado esa mañana con mucha energía y curiosidad, pues quería preguntarle a Carla sobre a donde había ido ayer, puesto a que Carla por fin le diría después de haberle estado insistiendo, así que Tiago fue rápido a donde estaba Carla, quien se encontraba en la entrada del nido descansando un rato.

Hola hermana, bueno, ¿ahora si puedes decirme lo de ayer?-Preguntó Tiago emocionado

Bueno Tiago, sabes, incluso he pensado que tú ya eres mayor como para ir a esto y …-Carla no pudo terminar de hablar pues Tiago la interrumpe.

¿Ir a dónde?-Preguntó Tiago aún más emocionado

A una fiesta, que vayas a una fiesta por tu cuenta, ayer fui a una fiesta que habían organizado Nico y Pedro, solo que como sabes, tuve que ir con cuidado sin que nuestros padres se enteren-Dijo Carla.

Pero, ¿ Cuándo harán otra de esas fiestas?-Preguntó Tiago

Sí que tienes mucha suerte hermano, hoy en la noche harán otra fiesta cerca, así que si quieres hermano podemos ir hoy, bueno si es que no tienes que irte a dormir temprano porque aún eres un polluelo chiquito-Dijo Carla bromeando un poco

Hermana, sabes que yo si voy, ya no soy chiquito para que me estén dando restricciones-Dijo Tiago poniéndose firme para ir.

Cuidado que mi hermano menor ya puede salir del nido solo jejejeje-Dijo Carla bromeando

Bueno hermana entonces, más tarde me avisas a qué hora iremos-Dijo Tiago

Como tú digas Tiago-Dijo Carla y en eso Tiago deja a Carla.

-Mientras tanto en el lado de la tribu de guacamayos escarlata, estaban Luck y Diana quienes habían salido un rato.

Sabes Diana, hoy tenía algo que decirte-Dijo Luck

¿De qué se trata Luck?-Preguntó Diana

Sabes, un amigo hoy me invitó a una fiesta no muy lejos, y quería saber si tu querías ir, para que puedas despejarte un poco y yo olvidar las preocupaciones que tienes con tu familia-Dijo Luck

Sería genial Luck, gracias en serio, necesitaba algo que me despeje pues ayer-Diana no pudo terminar de hablar y se puso algo triste y en eso Luck la toma de sus alas y le mira a los ojos.

Tus padres volvieron a gritarte, ¿No es cierto?-Preguntó Luck

Si Luck y en verdad no lo soporto, hasta a veces siento que no me quieren ya más como su hija-Dijo Diana aún más triste.

Diana, no digas eso, sé que es difícil para ti esto, yo no le deseo eso a nadie, pero recuerda que yo siempre estaré para ti Diana, yo no quiero que por culpa de tu familia tu vivas triste , yo quiero que seas feliz siempre-Dijo Luck tratando de animarla

Lo sé Luck, te quiero mucho, siempre me has apoyado tanto, te quiero-Dijo Diana y en eso abraza a Luck.

Yo también te quiero Diana y siempre te apoyaré cuando más lo necesites-Dijo Luck

Luck, quería saber si, podríamos estar por hoy de las alas agarradas-Preguntó Diana

Uhmm bueno, está bien Diana, no hay problema-Dijo Luck

Gracias Luck, te quiero mucho-Dijo Diana y en eso ambos guacamayos van de las alas agarradas, aunque Diana cada vez más se pegaba más a Luck, aunque él disimulaba pues se sentía en ese sentido algo extraño de hacer eso con Diana, ya que él ya tenía pareja, pero lo hacía para que Diana se sienta feliz.

-Diana en verdad aunque ya sabía que Luck ya tenía pareja, ella aún trataba de enamorarlo pues Diana lo que más quería era ser la pareja de Luck, pues él siempre la hacía muy feliz, la apoyaba siempre, algo que no había hecho antes ningún guacamayo con ella y fue ese apoyo constante, lo que la enamoró de Luck.

-En todo el momento que Luck estuvo con Diana agarrados de las alas, tuvo muchos pensamientos, pues temía que su pareja pensará otra cosa.

Pensamiento de Luck: No quisiera negarle esto a Diana, pero solo espero que mi pareja no piense mal de esto, que yo no le estoy siendo infiel, jamás lo haría, solo quiero que Diana sea feliz como se lo merece.

-Pasaron las horas y ya se hacía de noche en la selva del Amazonas, Carla ya le había pasado la voz a Tiago para ir a la fiesta, en eso Tiago se preparó y fue junto a su hermana a la entrada del nido, sus padres ya estaban dormidos y Bia también, por lo que era el momento perfecto para que salieran.

Bueno Tiago, ¿Estás listo hermano?-Preguntó Carla

Claro que si hermana, vamos ya-Dijo Tiago muy emocionado y en eso los dos hermanos emprenden vuelo para la fiesta.

-Mientras tanto, en la tribu de los guacamayos escarlata, Luck había esperado a Diana a las afueras de su nido para que sus padres no sepan que él estaba ahí pues si se enteraban le traería muchos problemas.

Por fin estás aquí Diana ya se nos hacía tarde-Dijo Luck aliviado por ver a Diana.

Si Luck, perdóname es que no quería que mis padres se enterarán de esto, pues hoy…..-Diana no pudo dejar de hablar al ser interrumpida por Luck

Diana olvida eso mejor, y vamos a divertirnos mejor en la fiesta-Dijo Luck

Bueno si, tienes razón Luck, entonces mejor vamos-Dijo Diana y en eso los dos guacamayos van juntos a la fiesta.

-Para Diana esta sería una oportunidad para enamorar a Luck pues a él le agradaba mucho las fiestas y siempre le gustaba divertirse, y sabía que si ella lograba divertir a Luck en la fiesta, ella tal vez podría enamorarlo de ella, que era lo que más quería en su vida.

15 minutos después….

-Carla y Tiago ya habían llegado al lugar de la fiesta, al ver todo Tiago se emocionó mucho y en ese momento Carla pensó que ya era momento de dejarlo solo.

Bueno Tiago, yo un rato iré a hablar con Nico y Pedro, así que disfruta de la fiesta hermano-Dijo Carla.

Claro que si hermana, ya nos vemos luego-Dijo Tiago y en eso Carla deja solo a Tiago para que disfrute de la fiesta.

-Mientras tanto, Luck y Diana ya habían llegado a la fiesta, pero aún estaban afuera.

Bueno Diana ya llegamos, sabes quiero que hoy te diviertas Diana, te lo mereces, mereces tener un momento de felicidad-Dijo Luck

Si lo se Luck y en verdad te agradezco mucho por eso, te quiero-Dijo Diana

Bueno Diana entonces mejor entremos y ya olvida todo y diviértete-Dijo Luck y en eso ambos guacamayos entran a la fiesta, apenas entraron a Diana el ambiente le pareció muy energético, y veía una posibilidad para divertir a Luck en la fiesta e intentar enamorarlo de ella.

-Durante la fiesta pasaron varias canciones, y Diana se divirtió mucho pero lo que ella más quería es divertir a Luck, así que ambos se pusieron a bailar juntos en varias canciones, Diana siempre trataba de ver a Luck a los ojos, aunque a Luck lo ponía algo nervioso, pero de todos modos siguió bailando con Diana, pues todo eso solo era para que ella se divirtiera y olvidara sus problemas.

-Después de que terminará una de las canciones, Diana se separó de Luck un rato y fue a una esquina a pensar bien en ello.

Debo hacer algo más, veo que Luck se divierte conmigo pero yo quiero que también comience a sentir algo por mí, yo en verdad quiero estar con él, pero nunca antes me dio la oportunidad, pero tengo que hacer algo esta vez-Dijo Diana y decidida va a donde Luck pero en el camino casualmente tropieza con un guacamayo y ambos caen.

Ay, disculpa fue mi culpa-Dijo Tiago disculpándose y ayudando a Diana a levantarse.

Tranquilo no fue tu culpa, yo no sabía a donde iba y es que….-Diana no pudo dejar de hablar pues al ver a Tiago, se quedó maravillada.

¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Tiago algo preocupado

Si estoy bien, y, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Diana.

Soy Tiago, ¿Y tú?-Preguntó Tiago

Me llamo Diana-Respondió ella aún maravillada

Eh tienes un muy bonito nombre-Dijo Tiago tratando de ser cariñoso con ella

Jeje gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte-Dijo Diana algo nerviosa

Jeje, eres tan tierna Diana-Dijo Tiago algo nervioso al ver bien a Diana, ella era una muy atractiva guacamaya escarlata, Tiago quedó viendo a Diana y cada vez se ponía más nervioso.

Jeje ay Tiago, te vez graciosito-Agregó Diana al notar a Tiago que estaba nervioso

Uhmmm jeje –Dijo Tiago poniéndose algo sonrojado, en ese momento Diana decide llevar a Tiago a un lado con ella para poder hablarle más tranquilamente, ya que no podían hablar mucho en medio de la fiesta.

Bueno Tiago, ya que ahora si podemos hablar mejor, pues, quisiera conocerte un poco, ya que te digo algo, en verdad me estás cayendo muy bien-Dijo Diana sonriendo, en ese momento Tiago se sintió algo raro, pues apenas conocía a Diana y para ella, él ya le caía bien, pero Tiago ignoro su pensamiento y le contó a Diana sobre él.

Bueno, pues yo llegué al Amazonas con mi familia desde Rio, cuando mi madre quiso hacer el viaje para encontrar a la tribu de guacamayos spix, yo suelo ser muy aventurero y divertido…..-Tiago no pudo continuar pues es interrumpido por Diana

Bueno si, jeje, eres muy divertido Tiaguito- Dijo Diana y en eso de pronto Diana le da un beso en el cachete a Tiago, lo que lo pone aún más nervioso y sonrojado.

Jeje, me gusta cuando te pones nerviosito Tiagui-Dijo Diana cariñosamente al notar a Tiago nervioso, aunque Tiago en ese momento se sintió en parte algo raro pues, apenas conocía a Diana y ella ya quería tener mucha confianza con él, pero de nuevo, Tiago decidió olvidar ese pensamiento y quiso seguirle la corriente a Diana, y en ese momento también Tiago le da un beso a Diana en su cachete.

Awww, Tiaguito, sí que eres muy tierno, te quiero-Dijo Diana muy tierna.

Bueno Tiago, y que dices si ¿volvemos a la fiesta para divertirnos un rato?-Preguntó Diana, que por un momento se concentró más en estar con Tiago que había olvidado por completo a Luck

-En eso, Tiago junto a Diana regresan a la fiesta, Tiago se sentía algo nervioso pues jamás había conocido a alguien como Diana, muy cariñosa, tierna, y atractiva.

-Mientras tanto, Luck ya hace un buen tiempo se había quedado esperando a Diana, pero al no verla por ninguna parte se comienza a preocupar mucho y comienza a buscarla por todos lugares, mientras que Tiago estaba con Diana.

Tiaguito, sabes, tenía que decirte que en verdad me estás cayendo muy bien, eres tan divertido y en verdad siento que yo…..-Diana no pudo terminar de hablar pues en ese momento aparece Luck

Hasta que te encuentro Diana, estaba muy preocupado y…..-Dijo Luck aliviado aunque en eso se sorprende al ver a Diana con Tiago.

Ah hola Luck, es que , bueno te presento a Tiago, es un amigo que acabo de conocer-Dijo Diana algo nerviosa

Ah hola Tiago, gusto en conocerte-Dijo Luck saludando y en eso ambos se estrechan las alas.

Bueno Luck un rato, voy a salir a ver algo, ya regreso-Dijo Diana

Tranquila Diana no hay problema, pero no te demores-Dijo Luck y en eso Diana deja solos a Luck y Tiago.

¿Eres su amigo?-Preguntó Tiago algo nervioso porque Luck se molestara por estar preguntando

Pues sí, yo he ayudado mucho a Diana, es como una hija para mí, yo siempre hago de todo por ella-Dijo Luck

¿No eres su pareja?-Preguntó Tiago con curiosidad

No, solo soy su amigo, la verdad es que conozco a Diana desde que era chiquita, puede decirse que crecimos siendo amigos y yo siempre la apoyé en todo cuando su familia no lo hacía-Dijo Luck

Y pues último estuve buscando a alguien que esté con ella-Agregó Luck

Entiendo, pues en verdad yo veo que es una guacamaya muy tierna y linda, y si debería tener a alguien que la aprecie mucho tal como es-Dijo Tiago

Pues sí, y yo quiero que encuentre al guacamayo ideal para ella, solo quiero que ella sea feliz-Dijo Luck

Si lo entiendo-Dijo Tiago y en eso llega Diana

Bueno ya volví chicos-Dijo Diana y en eso Luck va con ella

Diana, ya se está haciendo un poco tarde, ya en un rato deberemos irnos-Dijo Luck

Lo sé, solo estemos un rato más , si?-Preguntó Diana

Está bien Diana, pero solo un rato-Dijo Luck y en eso Diana se alegró y fue con Tiago

Hola Tiaguito, ¿me extrañaste?-Preguntó Diana

Bueno si Diana jeje-Dijo Tiago algo nervioso

Jeje eres algo tontito, pero aun así te quiero-Dijo Diana y en eso le da otro besa en la mejilla a Tiago, lo que lo pone aún más nervioso.

Bueno sabes, ya tal vez tenga que irme, y si quieres podemos bailar un rato-Agregó Diana

Claro Diana, me gustaría-Dijo Tiago aún nervioso, y en eso Tiago sale con Diana, en ese momento Tiago se pone algo nervioso mientras bailaba con Diana, pero a la vez se divirtió mucho, Tiago en todo momento vio a Diana a los ojos, pues al parecer Tiago , Diana le parecía muy hermosa.

Jeje, ¿Qué tanto me miras Tiaguito?-Preguntó Diana riendo un poco

Sabes Diana, es que tengo que decirte que en verdad eres muy hermosa-Dijo Tiago algo nervioso

Aww, eres tan tiernito Tiaguito, te quiero-Dijo Diana y en eso le da un beso a Tiago cerca de su pico, lo que pone a Tiago aún más nervioso y algo sorprendido ya que para él era raro que apenas conocía a Diana y ella ya casi lo besa, pero aun así Tiago le siguió la corriente y siguió bailando con ella.

-Pasaron los minutos, y ya se hacía muy tarde, y en eso Luck llamó a Diana puesto que ya se hacía muy tarde y ya tenían que volver ambos a sus nidos, en ese momento Diana quiso despedirse de Tiago antes de irse.

Bueno, Tiago, creo que ya debo irme, en serio, eres muy divertido, la pasé de lo mejor contigo, y uhmm….. quería preguntarte si podríamos vernos mañana, es que en verdad me encanta estar contigo-Dijo Diana, en eso, Tiago se sorprende por lo que dijo Diana pues apenas se conocían pero el decidió aceptar.

Claro Dianita, podríamos vernos en el lago cerca de aquí-Propuso Tiago.

Estaría bien Tiaguito, bueno, adiós-Dijo Diana y en eso termina dándole un último beso a Tiago en su cachete y va con Luck de regreso a la tribu de guacamayos escarlata, y Tiago vuelve con Carla a su nido, aunque Tiago se había quedado muy maravillado de haber conocido a Diana y en verdad quería encontrarse otra vez con ella, sin saber que el querer acercarse más a Diana le traería muchos problemas de los que al final él se arrepentiría…..

-Bueno hasta acá el capítulo de hoy, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews y comentarios, que en verdad me ayudan mucho a mejorar esta nueva historia y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, se despide JudizefBlu


	2. Chapter 2

Buen día a todos, bueno hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic MALAS DECISIONES, espero que les guste.

-Amanecía en la selva del Amazonas, y Tiago se había levantado muy temprano, pues estaba muy emocionado por encontrarse de nuevo con Diana, tal parece que Tiago estaba enamorándose poco a poco de ella, la mañana pasó normal aunque Tiago en toda la mañana solo se ponía a pensar en Diana, hasta le era difícil creer que Diana fuera muy cariñosa con él, apenas conociéndolo, aunque él sabía que esto estaba yendo muy apresurado, aun así quiso ir con Diana.

-Ya era de tarde y Tiago ya tenía que ir con Diana cuando en eso es detenido por Carla quien lo veía algo diferente.

Oye Tiago, ¿Por qué estás tan apurado y emocionado?-Preguntó Carla algo curiosa

Pues nada jeje…. Solo iba a jugar con mis amigos jeje-Dijo Tiago algo nervioso tratando de ocultar lo de Diana

Uhmmm ok, por cierto cuando regreses tengo que decirte algo que estoy seguro que te gustará-Dijo Carla

Está bien hermana, bueno yo voy saliendo, espera ayyy-En ese momento Tiago tropezó por no estar viendo por donde iba.

Bueno jeje hasta luego hermana-Agregó Tiago y salió volando a encontrarse con Diana

-Mientras tanto, Diana se encontraba con Luck en la tribu de guacamayos escarlata, Luck había decidido acompañar a Diana para que vaya con Tiago.

Diana, y una cosa, ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces a Tiago?-Preguntó Luck

Bueno como te dije, recién lo conocí ayer, pero siento que él es diferente Luck-Dijo Diana

Está bien, pero Diana ten cuidado de todas maneras, no quiero que nadie llegue a hacerte algo malo-Dijo Luck

Tranquilo Luck, desde lo que pasó con ya sabes quién, seré más cuidadosa al conocer a alguien, además yo creo que Tiago es diferente, que tal vez él si pueda…..-Diana no pudo terminar de hablar pues es interrumpida por Luck

Sé que tal vez lo creas Diana, sabes, voy a hablarle a Tiago, voy a conocerlo yo más, para ver cómo es en verdad, solo recuerda, primero háganse amigos y luego cuando ya se conozcan muy bien él tal vez pueda llegar a ser tu pareja-Dijo Luck

Si lo se Luck, y en verdad espero que él sea como pienso que es, porque en verdad sería lo mejor que me habría pasado en toda mi vida-Dijo Diana ya algo emocionada, aunque Luck todavía trataba de aconsejarla, pues ella apenas conocía a Tiago y ya estaba pensando en que podrían ser pareja, Luck siempre había tratado de ayudar a Diana en eso, pero por alguna razón ella era muy apresurada.

Mientras que Luck acompañaba a Diana; Tiago ya había llegado al lago para encontrarse con Diana, y se puso a esperarla, en ese momento, Tiago se puso a pensar bien todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta de ayer, aunque Tiago pensaba que Diana estaba siendo muy apresurada, algo en su interior le decía que siguiera, pues al parecer lo que él pensaba era que mejor sería guiarse por sus sentimientos, pues Tiago había visto en Diana algo que jamás había visto y sentido con otras guacamayas, ella era muy cariñosa y tierna con él, algo que jamás le había pasado antes con otras guacamayas, y aunque tenía que conocer aún más a Diana, Tiago seguiría a Diana también siendo muy cariñoso con ella.

-El tiempo pasó y Tiago seguí esperando a Diana aun pensando en lo de la fiesta, cuando en eso ve a Diana acompañada de Luck y fue hacia ella.

Hola Tiago-Dijo Diana saludando a Tiago y dándole un beso en su cachete.

Hola Diana y también Hola Luck-Dijo Tiago saludando.

Bueno Diana, yo volveré a la tribu, recuerda volver antes del anochecer-Dijo Luck

Tranquilo Luck, lo haré-Dijo Diana tratando de hacer que Luck no se preocupara tanto

Bueno, que se diviertan-Dijo Luck y en eso emprende vuelo de vuelta a la tribu de guacamayos escarlata.

Bueno Tiaguito, y como estás?- Preguntó Diana

Pues uhmm jeje bien-Dijo Tiago algo nervioso

Ay Tiaguito jeje, eres tan nerviosito, pero aun así te quiero mucho-Dijo Diana y en eso le da un beso cerca de su pico lo que lo pone a Tiago aún más nervioso

Bueno, Diana si quieres podemos ir a un lugar especial que quería mostrarte-Propuso Tiago.

Pues claro que me gustaría Tiaguito, entonces vamos-Dijo Diana y en eso ambos guacamayos salen volando juntos.

-Durante el vuelo, Tiago cada momento se ponía más nervioso pues viendo bien a Diana, Tiago vio que ella en verdad era una guacamaya muy hermosa, y cada vez Tiago se quedaba mirando muy detenidamente a Diana; sus ojos, su rostro y su precioso plumaje; cuando en eso Diana se da cuenta.

Jeje Tiaguito, ¿Se nota que te gusta mirarme mucho, no es así?-Preguntó Diana algo coquetona

Uhmm jeje es que en verdad quería decirte algo Diana-Dijo Tiago y en eso ambos guacamayos bajan y se paran en la rama de un árbol y Diana toma de sus alas a Tiago

¿Qué era lo que querías decirme Tiaguito?-Preguntó Diana

Diana que en verdad te tengo que decir que eres muy hermosa, y creo q yo te quiero, te quiero mucho Diana-Dijo Tiago algo nervioso y en eso Diana muy maravillada le da un beso a Tiago en su cachete.

Awww, yo también te quiero mucho mi Tiaguito-Dijo Diana y en eso le da otro beso pero esta vez cerca de su pico, lo que lo pone a Tiago muy nervioso y un poco sonrojado.

Jeje me encanta verte así Tiaguito-Agregó Diana

Jeje Si, es que en verdad eres muy hermosa Diana, y en verdad te quiero mucho-Dijo Tiago un poco nervioso aun

En verdad eres tan tierno, bueno jeje mejor continuemos para ver a qué lugar quiere invitarme mi Tiaguito lindo jeje-Dijo Diana y en eso ambos salen a continuar con su vuelo, en ese momento Tiago se había quedado muy sonrojado

-Pasaron los minutos y Tiago llevó a Diana a lo que era una cueva, Diana al llegar se pone un poco pensativa.

¿A dónde estamos yendo Tiaguito?-preguntó Diana algo confundida

Ya lo sabrás Dianita-Dijo Tiago y en eso le toma de su ala a Diana y la guía por la cueva.

-En ese momento Diana pudo ver bien la cueva a pesar de que era muy oscura, aunque notaba que cada vez se hacía más pequeña, en ese momento ella se puso algo confundida, hasta que después de unos minutos llegaron a un lago cristalino dentro de la cueva, Diana en ese momento se vio muy sorprendida por ver el ambiente del lugar.

Wow, Tiaguito, este lugar es increíble-Dijo Diana muy sorprendida.

Si, había encontrado este lugar hace una semana y pues hoy quise traerte para que lo vieras-Dijo Tiago

Awww, y me encanta Tiaguito, te quiero mucho-Dijo Diana y en eso le da un beso en su cachete.

-En ese momento Diana estaba tan maravillada con el detalle de Tiago que ella casi piensa en intentar besar a Tiago, pues en verdad nadie nunca en su vida había sido tan tierno con ella aparte de Luck, pero Diana trató de controlarse pues ella aún no conocía bien a Tiago y tenía que esperar un buen tiempo, pero sus sentimientos hablaban por ella.

Jeje eres tan tierna Dianita-Dijo Tiago algo sonrojado

Jeje si, pues…-En ese momento Diana se adentró un poco al lago sin dejar de mirar a Tiago.

Jeje , Diana, ¿Está todo bien?-Preguntó Tiago

Pues si Tiaguito, solo q quisiera que te acerques un poquito -Dijo Diana con voz algo coquetona.

-En ese momento Tiago algo inseguro y nervioso se acerca a Diana, cuando en eso ella le tira en gran chorro de agua lo que lo deja a Tiago muy mojado.

Jejeje si que eres fácil de engañar Tiaguito, ahora a ver si puedes atraparme-Dijo Diana, en eso le tira otro chorro de agua e intenta alejarse de Tiago muy rápido

Jeje Ay Dianita, si que eres bien juguetona-Dijo Tiago y en eso intenta perseguir a Diana

-En ese momento Diana trató de volar pero no se había acordado que estaban en una cueva , lo que hace que en cuestión de minutos Tiago pueda atraparla, tomándole de su ala y en ese momento Tiago quizo abrazar a Diana.

Jeje si que eres muy rápido y ágil Tiaguito, jeje no pensé que un guacamayo tan hermoso como tú también fuera muy divertido-Dijo Diana con voz coquetona

Pues me gusta ser así jeje y como no serlo con una guacamayita tan hermosa como tú-Dijo Tiago con voz bien cariñosa

Jeje eres tan caballeroso Tiaguito, en verdad eres muy lindo-Dijo Diana muy maravillada.

Bueno Tiagui, creo que tendrás que seguir aún más-Dijo Diana

Jeje, pero, ¿A qué te refieres Dianita?-Preguntó Tiago algo confundido

De esto-Dijo Diana y en eso logra separarse de Tiago

Tendrás que ser más rápido esta vez para alcanzarme jeje-Agregó Diana y en eso ella intenta huir por la salida de la cueva.

Jeje eso ya lo veremos Diana-Dijo Tiago y en eso va tras ella

-Pasaron los minutos, y Tiago pasó toda la tarde con Diana, ambos se divirtieron, Diana cada vez se sentía más atraída hacia Tiago, pues él era todo lo que esperaba, un guacamayo muy amable, divertido y que acepta sus juegos y manías, en eso, Diana en ese momento se le ocurre una idea.

-Ya se hacía de tarde y Tiago había llevado a Diana cerca de la tribu de guacamayos escarlata para que pudiera volver tranquila a su nido.

Bueno, en verdad gracias Tiaguito por haberme acompañado, y sabes, hay algo que quería preguntarte-Dijo Diana

¿Qué es Dianita?-Preguntó Tiago

Es que mañana en la noche habrá una fiesta cerca de aquí en el lago que separa nuestras tribus, y quería saber si tú, ¿Querrías ir conmigo?-Preguntó Diana algo nerviosa porque Tiago no acepte

Claro Dianita, me gustaría para pasarla juntos-Dijo Tiago muy feliz

Awww, gracias Tiaguito, te quiero mucho, bueno Tiagui, ya debo regresar a mi nido, me encantó pasar esta tarde contigo, te quiero, nos vemos mañana-Dijo Diana y en eso le da un beso a Tiago en su cachete despidiéndose

Hasta mañana Dianita, yo también te quiero mucho, nos vemos-Dijo Tiago y en eso Diana emprende vuelo a su nido,

-Tiago ya también iba a volver a su nido cuando en eso escucha una voz

¿Te agrada estar con ella, no es así?-Preguntó la voz desconocida

Espera, ¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Tiago algo aterrado

Tranquilo amigo, no tengas miedo, solo soy yo-En ese momento sale de la cima de un árbol Luck

Ah Luck, casi me das un susto del bueno-Dijo Tiago aliviado al ver a Luck

Si, perdón por eso, pero una cosa, ¿Cómo te fue con Diana?-preguntó Luck

En verdad muy bien Luck, ella es muy divertida y tierna ,en serio si que es muy hermosa-Dijo Tiago poniéndose algo sonrojado al recordar a Diana

¿Ella te gusta, no es así?-Preguntó Luck

Uhmm, bueno…-Tiago en ese momento se quedó sin palabra por estar muy nervioso, no esperaba que Luck le preguntara eso

Tiago, se ve en tus ojos, sabes yo veo que eres muy bueno y amable con ella, y te digo que tal vez tú seas el tipo de guacamayo que ella necesita en su vida-Dijo Luck

¿En serio lo crees Luck?-Preguntó Tiago algo sorprendido por lo que le había dicho Luck

Eso creo, sabes, ella desde que la conozco, ha tenido muchos problemas con su familia, sus padres la maltratan, incluso a veces ella piensa que no la quieren, y desde que la conocí, yo me prometí cuidar de ella, ser un buen amigo que este pendiente de ella-Dijo Luck

Y, ¿Por qué no eres su pareja entonces?-Preguntó Tiago

Ese no es el fin, soy muy mayor para ella, además la verdad es que yo ya tengo pareja, y sé que ella ya se habrá enterado porque una vez se puso muy triste mientras estaba con ella, pues te digo otra verdad, eso es lo que ella quería-Dijo Luck lo que lo deja sorprendido a Tiago.

Espera, ¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Tiago

A que ella estaba enamorada de mí, y creo que aún lo está, una vez yo le explique bien, fue difícil para mí, pero le dije sobre lo que no podía ser su pareja, ella se puso muy mal y triste, así que yo lo dije que ella pronto conocería a alguien para ella-Dijo Luck

Entiendo, pero, ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Tiago

Yo le presenté a un amigo, pero no salió bien, le presentaba a ella a mis amigos si con alguien podía enamorarla, pero para ella nunca les caía bien ninguno de ellos, es como si les hubiera visto algo malo, y último ella por su cuenta conoció a un tal Alen, todo parecía ir bien pero fue lo contrario-Dijo Luck

¿Qué tenía ese tipo?-Preguntó Tiago aún más sorprendido por lo que Luck le contaba

En un principio, ellos tuvieron una relación normal, pero luego , sin razón, empezaron a discutir por cosas bien ridículas, y Alen siempre le decía a Diana que la odiaba, no iba nada bien su relación, él la lastimaba mucho, hasta que un día yo le dije que lo dejé que ella merecía a alguien mucho mejor, y que le demuestre mucho amor y no problemas, ella aceptó y no lo ha vuelto a ver a ese tipo y desde ahí hasta ahora, ella está sola-Dijo Luck

Y tú, ¿En verdad crees que sea el indicado para ella?-Preguntó Tiago

Tiene que verse si ella te acepta, y según veo, ella se está interesando mucho en ti-Dijo Luck ante la sorpresa de Tiago.

Espero, ¿Hablas en serio?-Preguntó Tiago muy sorprendido

Si, solo sería bueno que vayas a la fiesta que te invitó mañana, hazla sentir muy especial y amada, y sobre todo intenta conquistarla, tienes que ser un guacamayo seguro para ella, y bueno te deseo suerte para mañana Tiago-Dijo Luck

Bueno si, gracias Luck, eh y por cierto, ¿Nos habías estado espiando un poco?-Preguntó Tiago al notar que Luck sabía sobre la fiesta a la cual Diana lo había invitado

Jeje, no mucho, solo desde acá es que yo siempre de todas maneras quiero cuidar de Diana, bueno Tiago, tengo que irme, suerte mañana, Nos vemos Luego-Dijo Luck

Bueno, está bien, Hasta pronto Luck-Dijo Tiago despidiéndose y en eso Luck emprende vuelo de vuelta a su nido.

-En ese momento, Tiago se pone muy emocionado por el día de mañana, y con la mente decidido a ser un guacamayo seguro para Diana. En eso Tiago ya vuelve a su nido y en toda la noche, estuvo pensando en cómo sería ese momento tan especial junto a Diana, por un momento Tiago se había olvidado de lo más importante, apenas conocía a Diana desde hace 1 día, pero en esos momentos sus sentimientos fueron los que tuvieron más control sobre lo que Tiago en verdad quería, que era llegar a estar junto a Diana.

-A la mañana siguiente, Tiago se despertó muy emocionado, lo que dejó muy impresionadas a sus hermanas, ya que él nunca antes había estado así, en cada momento de la mañana, no dejaba de pensar en Diana y en cómo podría ser esa gran noche.

-Mientras tanto, para Diana, la mañana no había sido tan buena como la de Tiago, pues esa misma mañana tuvo nuevamente una discusión fuerte con sus padres quienes no paraban de humillarla y mostrarle desprecio, en esos momentos, Diana muy triste decide salir a buscar a Luck quien al verla la aceptó en su nido y trató de calmarla.

Luck, ya no lo soporto más, no quiero vivir así toda mi vida, mis padres nunca me tratan bien, nunca me dicen ni un te queremos hija, nunca, solo lo que me gano son puros gritos de ellos-Dijo Diana muy deprimida, incluso empiezan a caerle lágrimas de su rostro; en eso Luck con una de sus alas intenta secar sus lágrimas y la anima

Diana, te entiendo, y a mí también me disgustan tus padres, pero tranquila sabes si quieres puedes quedarte en mi nido toda esta tarde para que no tengas que verlos hoy-Dijo Luck

En verdad, ¿Lo dices en serio Luck?-Preguntó Diana aun algo llorosa

Claro que si Diana, quédate, y yo luego puedo acompañarte en la noche para que vayas con Tiago a la fiesta que me dijiste más temprano-Dijo Luck lo que dejó muy alegre a Diana

Gracias Luck, en verdad muchas gracias, te quiero mucho-Dijo Diana y en eso abraza a Luck muy fuerte.

Todo estará bien Diana, confía en ello-Dijo Luck abrazando a Diana igual

-La Mañana pasó muy rápido y tanto para Tiago como para Diana, ambos estaban muy emocionados por la noche, pasaron los minutos, las horas, hasta que por fin llegó la hora.

Bueno Diana, ya es hora, ¿Te encuentras lista?-Preguntó Luck

Espera un tanto Luck, unos 2 minutos-Dijo Diana y en eso Luck se queda esperándola.

Bueno Luck, ya estoy-Agregó Diana y en eso va con Luck, en ese mismo momento Luck se queda muy sorprendido por cómo estaba Diana, pues ella se había puesto muy atractiva para la noche.

Wow, Diana en serio estás muy hermosa-Dijo Luck asombrado

Jeje Gracias Luck, bueno será mejor que vayamos rápido-Dijo Diana

Bueno sí, vamos entonces-Dijo Luck y en eso ambos emprenden vuelo para la fiesta.

-En ese momento Luck en verdad se había sorprendido mucho con cómo se había puesto Diana, pero lo malo fue que empezó a tener de nuevo los pensamientos de siempre, así que en ese momento Luck trató de calmarse un poco; luego de unos minutos, Diana y Luck llegaron a la fiesta, ambos entraron y en seguida Diana encontró a Tiago quien lo estaba esperando ya hace minutos.

Hola Tiaguito-Dijo Diana saludando y en eso le da un beso en el cachete a Tiago

Jeje Hola Dianita y eh hola Luck-Dijo Tiago saludando y estrechando las alas con Luck.

Bueno amigos, los dejo solitos a los dos, es que tengo que hacer algo importante, pero ya luego vuelvo, diviértanse-Dijo Luck

Está bien Luck-Dijo Diana y en eso Luck sale para buscar algo.

Wow Diana en verdad también tenía que decirte que te vez muy hermosa hay Dianita-Dijo Tiago con voz cariñosa

Aww si, bueno y que tal si nos divertimos un rato mi Tiaguito-Dijo Diana con voz coquetona.

Bueno entonces vamos un rato-Dijo Tiago y en eso ambos bailaron en toda la fiesta, en cada momento Tiago se veía mucho más nervioso y Diana no paraba de ver a Tiago a los ojos, ambos en ese momento estaban sintiendo la misma atracción el uno por el otro apenas conociéndose, parecía que ambos estaban destinados a enamorarse.

-Hasta que hubo un momento en el que en la fiesta hubo un ambiente tranquilo, era un tema tranquilo el que sonaba, y Diana y Tiago bailaron muy bien en todo, parecían una pareja muy feliz, cuando en eso Diana ya no pudo soportarlo más y sus sentimientos tomaron control de ella.

Tiaguito, en serio hay algo que quiero decirte-Dijo Diana muy nerviosa.

¿De qué se trata Dianita?-Preguntó Tiago

Sé que apenas nos conocemos desde hace 2 días, pero no puedo decirte bien ni explicarte lo que siento-Dijo Diana aún más nerviosa

Dianita, pero, ¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Tiago algo sorprendido por cómo estaba Diana

Tiaguito, la verdad es que yo, te amo-Dijo Diana y en eso besa a Tiago muy apasionadamente.

-Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews y opiniones que en verdad me ayudan mucho a mejorar la historia, y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, se despide JudizefBlu


End file.
